Ataduras
by Bakura Yakushi
Summary: este fic no es mio oOU simplemente lo traduci porque me parecio que merecia conocerse por aca, espero que les agrade n.n Yaoi KaibaxBakura


O-O……..eto…………ok, este fic no es mío, pertenece a una chica cuyo nick es falsechaos y la verdad es que estaba en ingles, así que decidí traducirlo, por la falta de fics BakuraxKaiba me he dedicado a intentar traducir algunos de ellos.

Este fic no me pertenece en lo más mínimo, es de su respectivo dueño, yo solo lo publico para que puedan leerlo los fans de esta pareja.

Yugi-oh! No me pertenece así que no me demanden.

Sin mas que decir, aquí les dejo el fic…!

Ataduras

Por: falsechaos

Él se marchó por la noche como cualquier buen ladrón. Eso era una de las pocas cosas sobre ese arreglo... ... eso era aprobado por Seto. Se pondría en contacto con él de formas diferentes. El toque del cable telefónico y el susurro de su nombre. Un resbalón de una nota que descansa incongruentemente sobre su escritorio detrás de puertas cerradas de oficina. O aún algo tan mundano y extraño como siendo reprendido directamente en escuela.

El duelista pálido era siempre difícil de predecir. Nadie alguna vez le había mencionado expresamente la oscuridad del muchacho de blancos cabellos antes. De alguna forma él era como Yuugi cuando se encontraba en duelo. La confrontación frenética entre los dos durante las finales de Ciudad de Batalla se había quedado sin duda en la mente de Seto que a veces busco una respuesta detrás de aquellos ojos castaños cándidos.

Sosteniendo las caras, una determinación real cubría al rey de juegos como una capa. Pero la capa de Bakura era de un corte más oscuro, prometiendo sólo sombras y una profunda astucia animal.

Seto no estaba completamente seguro como comenzó eso. Era un detalle insignificante. Impropio de él, seguramente, pero se registró sobre aquel nivel primitivo de su conocimiento que sólo se preocupó de que pasó, no por qué. Era esa parte primitiva dentro de el que sonríe abiertamente en el entretenimiento salvaje de ver la forma que se retuerce bajo él. Debería haber estado horrorizado de su comportamiento. En cambio, se deleitó en esta nueva pérdida al encontrar compañía y darse cuenta que no le era indiferente en lo mas mínimo.

Mordió, rasguño y marco la pálida piel de Bakura. El otro duelista era tan pálido como el pergamino no marcado. Era tan fácil perderse en contemplar la caligrafía de viejas cicatrices grabadas en su pecho y brazo, como líneas de tinta blanca derramada a través de seda y alabastro.

Bakura nunca dijo a Seto de donde vinieron las cicatrices. El nunca se molestó en preguntar. Él no quiso saberlo. Era bastante claro que el albino no quería hablar de ello en esos momentos, se encontraba ahí por otra cosa.

Como ahora, por ejemplo. Bakura atrapado bajo su peso, sus uñas clavándose en la piel de sus hombros, excavando en su carne. Ningún jadeo y grito de placer mutuo era dado por ellos, pero gruñidos y gruñidos de placer satisfecho eran emitidos en esas sesiones y resonaban en las paredes de la alcoba fina del CEO castaño.

Palmada de piel contra piel. Discordancia de movimientos desincronizados y pinchazos arbitrarios de codos contra rodillas. Correas de cuero que encadenaban las muñecas del muchacho pálido encima de su cabeza.

Había algo más que el ladrón nunca se molestó en explicarle. Pero Seto tenía sus propias ideas. Quizás el muchacho, tan calmado y modesto, retenía esa oscuridad en su interior, contenida solo para ser liberada cuando estaba con el, incluso si sólo era por un efímero momento. Pero se sentía feliz de saber que esos momentos solo eran suyos

Bakura siempre lograba abrir sus defensas en el último momento. Y Seto se encontraría sobre el, dominándolo, rasgando bruscamente en él. Perdía su control en ese acto crudo y a la vez dulce que les pertenecía solo a ellos, y tenia la libertad de tomar el control sobre él. Forzando el antiguo ritmo de la pasión entre dos amantes desesperados, la penetración ruda y fuerte de dos personas que se deseaban con desesperación.

Pero era lo mejor para ellos. Ambos mantenían en cierta forma un extraño control sobre si mismos en esos momentos, uno, viviendo por una ley de mecanismo estándar de control completo. El otro disfrutado de la pérdida de ello. Reducido a ceder a sus bajos instintos y tal vez ellos no eran muy diferentes en absoluto.

Quizás era lo mejor que no hubiera ninguna conexión entre los dos, salvo aquella necesidad mutua de soltarse en una imagen que no era la propia, solo una mascarada de lo que realmente eran y sentían. No importaba las raras veces cuando Bakura parecía sentirse obligado a hablar mientras ellos se amaban desesperadamente, gruñendo en su oído un nombre antiguo que resonaba tan estrechamente parecido al propio Seto.

Odiaba cuando eso ocurría, porque le aprecia que Bakura no estaba con el, sino que se encontraba con otro, sentía que esos besos desesperados no eran para el, que esas caricias no eran suyas, que estaba usurpando el lugar de otro.

Y si, debía aceptarlo, sentía celos de esa persona que era capaz de hacer sentir amor al duelista albino y tal vez algún día, el lograría borrar a esa persona de su mente y decirle a Bakura cuanto lo amaba sin miedo a que el no le correspondiera en su amor

Prefirió no decir nada en ese momento, presentía que esa promesa hecha a si mismo era una fuerte atadura de destino y tiempo entre el albino y el.

Fin.

Weno, este fic, como ya mencione, no es mío, yo solo me tome el tiempo de traducirlo y aumentarle un poquito (eran solo dos paginitas de Word…eso si aumentaba la letra hasta el numero 16 --U) pero la idea original es de Falsechaos al 100! Yo solo aumente un poco el trama para que pudiese ser entendible, por favor no me demanden por ello! ;0; y si el fic les gusto, dejen reviews, para podérselos mandar a la escritora.

Por su atención, muchas gracias…!

Manden reviews…!

Chao…!

Puede que hayas nacido en la cara buena del mundo.

Yo nací en la cara mala, llevo la marca del lado oscuro.


End file.
